popmusikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Beyoncé Knowles
'Beyoncé Giselle Knowles ' ist eine US-amerikanische R&B- und Pop-Sängerin, Schauspielern und Songwriterin. Sie wurde am 4. September 1981 in Houston bei Texas geboren, wo sie als Teenager berühmt wurde durch die Band Destiny's Child. Sie ist mehrfache Grammy-Preisträgerin sowie seit 2008 mit Rapper und Produzenten Jay-Z verheiratet. Ihr Künstlername lautet Beyoncé. Knowles erreichte den Durchbruch durch ihr erstes Studioalbum Dangerously in Love das sie 2003 veröffentlichte. Aus dem Album koppelte sie dazu ihre erste Single Crazy in Love die sie mit Jay-Z aufnahm. Das Album und die Single erreichten in mehreren Ländern Platz 1 der Single- und Albumcharts. acharts.us (Chartplatzierungen Weltweit) Diskografie Alben * 2003: Dangerously in Love * 2006: B’Day * 2008: I Am... Sasha Fierce * 2011: 4 * 2013: Beyoncé * 2016: Lemonade Livealben * 2004: Beyoncé: Live at Wembley * 2007: The Beyoncé Experience Live * 2009: I Am... Yours: An Intimate Performance at Wynn Las Vegas * 2010: I Am... World Tour * 2011: Live at Roseland: Elements of 4 Remixalben * 2009: Above and Beyoncé – Video Collection & Dance Mixes Extended Plays * 2007: Irreemplazable * 2009: Above and Beyoncé - Video Collection & Dance Mixes * 2011: Heat * 2012: 4: The Remix * 2014: More Singles * 2003: Crazy In Love (feat. Jay-Z) * 2003: Baby Boy (feat. Sean Paul) * 2003: Me, Myself and I * 2004: Naughty Girl * 2005: Check On It * 2006: Déjà Vu (feat. Jay-Z) * 2006: Ring the Alarm * 2006: Irreplaceable * 2007: Beautiful Liar (feat. Shakira) * 2007: Get Me Bodied * 2007: Green Light * 2008: If I Were a Boy * 2008: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) * 2009: Diva * 2009: Halo * 2009' Ego * 2009: Sweet Dreams * 2009: Broken-Hearted Girl * 2009: Video Phone ''(feat. Lady Gaga) * 2011: ''Run the World (Girls) * 2011: Best Thing I Never Had * 2011: Party (feat. André 3000) * 2011: Love on Top * 2011: Countdown * 2012: End of Time * 2013: XO * 2013: Drunk in Love * 2014: Partition * 2014: Pretty Hurts * 2014: Flawless (feat. Nicki Minaj) * 2014: 7/11 * 2014: Ring Off * 2016: Formation * 2016: Sorry * 2016: Hold Up * 2016: Freedom (feat. Kendrick Lamar) * 2016: All Night Singles als Gastmusikerin * 2000: I Got That (feat. Amil) * 2002: ’03 Bonnie & Clyde (feat. Jay-Z) * 2004: The Closer I Get to You (feat. Luther Vandross) * 2007: Hollywood (feat. Jay-Z) * 2007: Amor Gitano (feat. Alejandro Fernández) * 2007: Until the End of Time (with Justin Timerlake feat. The Benjamin Wright Orchestra) * 2008: Love in This Club Part II (feat. Usher & Lil Wayne) * 2010: Put It in a Love Song (feat. Alicia Keys) * 2010: Telephone (feat. Lady Gaga) * 2011: Lift Off (feat. Jay-Z & Kanye West) * 2014: Part II (On the Run) (feat. Jay-Z) * 2014: Feeling Myself (feat. Nicki Minaj) * 2015: Runnin' (Lose it All) (feat. Naughty Boy & Arrow Benjamin) * 2015: Hymn for the Weekend (feat. Coldplay) * 2017: Shining (feat. DJ Khaled & Jay-Z) Weblinks * Biografie auf allmusic.com * Songtexte auf golyr.de Einzelnachweise en:Beyoncé Knowles Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Contemporary-R&B-Sänger Kategorie:Frau